Lumiere
by Nashirem
Summary: Another team will be formed, but they have to meet each other first. Better summary inside. While Ritsuka/Soubi is a parring the main parring will be the two characters I add in.
1. Summary

This will be a yaoi; but no graphic parts shall be put in here. If you want those, just tell me and I'll e-mail you them.

**Summary**

Nakaru transferred into Ritsuka's highschool about three months ago from China and they're already good friends. Nakaru starts to get paranoid that someone's following him and confides in Ritsuka, who tells him not to worry. What will he do when he comes to meet this person face to face?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This will be the very first fic I put up here on fanfic. I want to know what you all think of this idea first. The first chap is almost finished and will be up very soon. So please let me know what you think of the idea.

Yes, Nakaru is my own character and the guy that is following him belongs to my good friend A-chan. You can check out her page. Its under Raven Swift. The characters that appear in her story name Amethyst, Clarin, and Kora are mine. But we use each others characters.

Anyways like I said please give me your thoughts and what you want to see happen.


	2. Paranoia

**Lumiere**

**Chibi**: Okay. While this isn't the first fic I have written this is the first one I have tried to post. I really hopes this works out well.

**Nakaru**: She just loves to toture us.

**Chibi**: Hey! Be nice! Im putting you in another fic as well on here. Be grateful!

**Nakaru**: Grateful!? Why the hell am I supposed to be grateful?

**Chibi**: *evil laugh* You'll figure it out. Anyways, without futher ado, here's the first chapter! *appaluse inserted here*

* * *

Silver eyes misted over, a smile forming on the young man's lips as he watched the colorful aray of leaves fall from the trees. Nakaru sat on one of the wooden benches underneath the trees lining the front pathway of the highschool.

'_Fall really is a prettty time of the year. All the colors raining down. Beautiful._'

A sakura flower landed lightly on his right knee. He carefully picked it up in his hand and gazed at it.

'_Flowers are beautiful as well, but very fragile. Careful or you might hurt it._'

A shadow fell over him from behind. He leaned his head back over the bench and smiled up at his best friend, his shoulder-length ebony hair falling back.

"Oi, Ritsuka. What's up?"

"Ah, nothing. What're you doing? Out here all by yourself."

Nakaru just shrugged.

"It's calming. Fall is my favorite time of the year," he paused, smiling. "Oi, Rit-kun? Isn't this the time of year you first met Soubi-kun.?"

Ritsuka blushed slightly, his ears and tail twitching.

"Sh-shut up."  
Nakaru chuckeled as he swung forward, standing up. He raised his arms above his head, streching out.

"Hey, how's Dark Fire doing, Nakaru?"

Nakaru smiled gently.

"Nii-chan's well. He's made friends in college. Finally."

"As anti-social as ever, huh?"

Nakaru snorted as the two of them started walking towards the front school gate.

"Like you have any right to talk."

"Keh."

Nakaru smiled, shaking his head.

"You're just as hopeless as he is."

They exited the school grounds and turned right after passing the gates. The slowly setting sun cast long shadows everywhere, the wind making them dance. One such shadow caught Nakaru's eye as he walked along, causing him to stop. Nakaru's tail stiffened slightly when he saw movement within the shadow. Rituka stopped and looked back at him.

"Daijobou?"

Nakaru took a step back, away from the shadows.

~_**Come to me.**_~

Nakaru's eyes widened.

~_**Don't be afraid. We are one. Our name is the same.**_~

"NAKARU!"

Nakaru shook his head breaking out of his trance like state at the sound of Ritsuka's calling voice.

"I…I thought I saw something."

'_And what was that voice? I know I heard something. Oh god am I going crazy?_'

Ritsuka come up beside him; gazing at the shadows as well.

"Really? What?"

"I don't know, Nakaru said, shaking his head.

Ritsuka glanced at him. Ever since the death of his own mother, Nakaru had been depressed but never showed it. Ritsuka knew he had been feeling lonely, but to be seeing things. He needed a break.

"Come on! Let's get going! Okaa-san invited you to dinner," he said and they begun to walk again, "She's been in such a better mood since you started coming."

"She's a nice woman, just…I guess that whole thing with Seimei messed her up bad, huh?"

Ritsuka nodded, looking down sadly.

"She still thinks he's going to be coming home sometime soon. She keeps saying things like "Oh, Ritsuka! Seimei will be so proud of you. Making friends. Ritsuka never made friends easy before" But ," he looked up smiling a bit, "At least she's getting somewhat better."

"True but," Nakaru sighed, "I don't want here to make me a replacement for him. It's not healthy and I don't think that would end well."

Ritsuka sighed, his ears drouping slight.

"I suppose you're right."

They stopped and looked around the park near Ritsuka's house. Children ran and played happily while their parents watched over them. Nakaru watched this with a sadness in his eyes.

"It's beautiful here."

Ritsuka nodded.

"I remember coming here when I was a child. I was so happy back then."

"You're not now?"  
Ritsuka looked around.

"Well I am but- Soubi…"

Nakaru looked up confused at him.

"Huh? What about him?"

Soubi smiled at them from his position of leaning against at tree a few blocks from Ritsuka's house. His long blonde hair floated lightly around him, gleaming like a halo in the evening sunlight.

"Konichiwa. Did you two enjoy your day at school?" he asked as he pushed away from the tree, putting out his cigarette as he moved.

Ritsuka blushed slightly as he came nearer and Nakaru just smiled you at him.

"Did you waid for us here the whole time, Soubi?"

Soubi nodded, smiling at him.

"Soubi-kun, you must have been cold. It is getting into the winter months. You have to wear a heavier jacket or you'll freeze."

"Soubi doesn't feel the cold," Ritsuka said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Now what are you trying to say, I'm not human?"

Ritsuka blushed alittle with shame.

"N-no…you're just…strong…simple things like the cold don't seem to affect you."

Nakaru smiled.

"You kind of remind me of my brother, Soubi. I look up to him."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should!" Nakaru said with a smile as he grabbed Ritsuka's arm and dragged him to his house, Soubi at their side.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Black and white eyes narrowed as they watched the three walk away.

'_He definetly hears the call. It won't be long before he comes to seek me out. Although, without me he's not to safe. He can't defend himself._'

The shadow shifted moving away from the house.

'_But I guess if that other unit is there, he'll be safe until I can get him properly bonded to me…_'

He smirked at the wind played with his hair, eyes twinklying.

'_**Lumiere**__…we'll be together soon._'

* * *

**Chibi**: So, how did everyone like that Chapter? Please tell me? If you have any ideas or things you would like to see happend you can tell me. Your reviews will be mucho appreciated. Please R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Threads That Bind

**Lumière**

**Chibi**: Ok Im back with another chapter everyone. I didn't get that many reviews but to the few who did "THANKS!" It really does feel good getting a review on your story. It lets you know that people read it.

**Nakaru**: Of course they read it! Im in it!

**Chibi**: Listen you!

**Nakaru**: Nyaha!

**Chibi**: *growls* On with chapter two!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Threads That Bind**

Pain and darkness consumed his life. He was constantly lost and wondering. He had no direction in life to go; his training at the school long since finished. He was alone. He called and called but none answered his voice.

'_Why!?' he thought in anguish, 'Why won't anyone come?_'

He had returned to the school and voiced these thoughts to Ritsu, who just shook his head.

"When they come, they'll come. You can not rush it. It...takes time for them to hear the call. You may even have to go and find the person yourself. Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and look for the thread that binds you to your other half. Do you see it? It wines itself about you, swirling to your aura. And the other half," Ritsu said as Lena raised his hand, holding something invisible to the naked eye in it, "the other half will lead to your partner."

Ritsu sighed, pushing his glasses up.

"Typically, as such in your case, the other knows nothing of our world. He may be far away. Goza is not an easily accessible place. Search for him."

He bent backwards to pick something off of his desk and handed it to Lena.

"I have another, very talented student in the area of Japan. His name is Agatsuma Sobi-kun. He might be able to help you with some things."

A couple of days later he arrived in the part of Japan where the address had directed him too. Coming close to Sobi's house, he passed by a historic looking high school. The outsides walls had ivy growing along them and the path leading up to the school's front doors was lined by cherry blossom trees and benches here and there. He glanced over briefly at it before continuing on his way, when something caught his eye.

A young boy, about the 16 – 18 age range, was smiling and talking to another boy within the same range. The first boy is what caught his eyes, or rather what was around him and where it lead. A bright, shimmering thread gently wound its way around the boys body, gently caressing the tan skin of the unaware boy. What drew his attention even more is where that thread lead; to the thread very same thread winding its way around his body!

At last! He had found him. His partner. The one who would end this pain and loneliness and give him someone to be with. To talk to. But, he narrowed his eyes while silently watching the boy from the shadows as the boy exited the school grounds with his friend.

'_Ritsu-sensei was right, he doesn't even notice. So very unaware. But that will change._'

He gently called out to the boy with his mind. He smirked as he saw the boy freeze and stare at the shadows where he was hidden.

**~Come to me.~**

The boy's eyes widened as his face displayed slight fear. Lena shook his head.

**~Don't be afraid. We are one. Our name is the same.~**

He gently called to Nakaru, he assumed that that was his name since the other boy was shouting it at his friend, coaxing the boy to hear him; to acknowledge his existence. Finally, the other boy succeeded in snapping his friend out of the trance like state he had fallen into. After a few words, the two resumed their walk down the street.

Lena shook his head, black and white hair tossing from side to side, as he resumed silently following the two from the shadows; careful not to be noticed by either of the boys.

'_I-I found him. Finally. I can't believe it. Although, he doesn't quite know what is going on, he hears the call._'

Lena looked up as he heard a third voice join the others. He heard a deep male voice and spotted who he knew instantly, from the picture that was in his pocket, was Soubi – kun. Lena smiled a gentle smile, his black and white eyes warming as he gazed longingly at Nakaru.

'_He'll be fine. Although I am worried for his safety, he's safe with Soubi – kun until I can get him binded to me._'

He sighed as the wind picked up and gently played with his hair.

"Lumière..." he whispered onto the wind.

'_Lumière, you will be mine. We will be together. A light so bright, no darkness shall touch us._'

*~Next Day~*

Nakaru gazed out the window dully as the teacher read out notes and pointers for their next test, his hand moving across the paper in front of him as he wrote down what he heard.

Ever since Dark Fire, his nii-chan had gone off to college, life had been very dull and lonely for Nakaru. He was all alone in their five bedroom house, paid for before their parents died. Dark often came home on the weekends and holidays, but nonetheless, he was still very lonely. He even thought he was hearing voice at one point. Someone calling out to him for help. But he had just pushed that feeling aside, thinking it was just his on mind crashing under all the pressure.

Final exams and entrance exams for college were weighing heavily on his mind, and he felt like he was starting to give up. But he wouldn't allow himself to do so. He had promised his mom before she had died that he would do no such thing, but at times it all just go to be to much.

He blinked and shook his head as something shimmering around him caught his eye. It was a thread of sorts. It was very thin and he was sure others could not see it as no one had said anything yet. When he followed it where it went with his eyes, he saw that it hung loosely out the window and traveled lightly over to the bushes across the street. His eyes widened as he saw movement within those bushes, causing him to jump in his seat slightly; catching the attention of the teacher.

"Are you paying attention, Kanariya-kun?"

Nakaru looked up at her and quickly nodded.

"Hai, sensei!"

She merely shook her head and went back to her lecture.

'_I can't be seeing things now can I? Maybe the pressure really is getting to me._'

He sighed closing up his notebook as the bell rung, signaling the end of class and school.

Ritsuka looked up and over at Nakaru. He narrowed his eyes, noticing something different about him.

'_A thread!? But how?! He has no Sentouki!_' he said as he got up, gathering his bag in his hands, and slowly walking over to Nakaru's desk.

"Hey! Are you ok? You look pale," Ritsuka said as he laid a hand on Nakaru's back.

Nakaru just shook his head.

"I...thought I saw something. But I think...no...I don't know what I think really," he sighed, placing a hand to his head.

"Well come on! Lets go to the mall. I think that book you've been wanting is finally out!" he exclaimed, trying to cheer his friend up.

Nakaru smiled up at him and nodded.

"Sure!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nakaru and Ritsuka walked out of the building smiling as they talked happily about the book that Nakaru had been waiting badly for. They stopped at the school gates however, when a puff a smoke passed in front of them from the side.

Nakaru smiled and Ritsuka blushed slightly.

"Konichiwa, Soubi-kun!" Nakaru called, waving at him slightly.

"Hello."

"What are you doing here, Soubi!?' Ritsuka said as he allowed Soubi to take his bag from him.

"Kimi wa ai shiteru." Soubi said, bending down to lightly kiss Ritsuka on the neck, instantly making the boy blush and shiver and causing a chuckle to come from Nakaru.

"Ah! D-d-d-d-d-d-don't do that!" he stuttered as they begun to walk again.

Nakaru laughed happily at the two.

Suddenly, Nakaru froze in place as the feeling of fingers gently caressed his throat. He whipped around...but no one was there.

* * *

**Chibi**: So how did you all like it? I hope you enjoyed it.

**Nakaru**: God...she's making me sound like a nutcase.

**Chibi**: Well...we are what we are.

**Nakaru**: Shut up.

**Chibi**: *laughs and hugs Nakaru* You know I you!

**Nakaru**: Ack! Someone get this crazy woman off of me!!!

**Ritsuka**: *trying to push Soubi away* Good luck with that.

**Chibi**: lol. Please R & R everyone and tell me what you think!!!! Till next time, Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
